


The Massage Experiment

by Mislav



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was something she thought she would never experience, although she knew that every woman feels that; something repeatedly skewed by her fears and compulsions, something wild and romantic in the same time. She thought that she would never experience it, but once she did, there was no going back. And she liked it." Het. Stucy. Lemon. Oneshot. Please read a note on the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Massage Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this. Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> I know that the title isn't the best, but I couldn't think of anything better.
> 
> Just to clear one thing up. I know Lucy is probably little younger than Raj and little more younger than Stuart, in mid to late twenties. But I also think that she never did "it". I doubt that she ever kissed anybody except for Raj. So, I wrote this like her "first time". Also, I know that girl's hymen can break without her having sex, after puberty ends etc., but I decided to write it in an old-fashioned belief.
> 
> It's not that I don't like Raj or that I 'm not sad because he and Lucy broke up, I just think that Stuart and Lucy would make a better couple. And, well, I think that Stuart needs someone even more than Raj, and I can't think of better match for him than Lucy :)
> 
> If you wonder what movie were Stuart and Lucy watching... It's "In a better world", 2010 danish movie which win an Oscar as best foreign movie in 2010. One of my favorite movies. You don't need to watch it to understand the story.
> 
> Please no flames. I know it is kinda... unusual pairing, especially for a smut/lemon fic, but nobody forces you to read it. Like all my other fics, I wrote this for my own fun and enjoyment, and I am publishing it in order to share that feeling with others who may like this story too. I also published this story on Fanfiction.net, under the same title.

Talking about sex, about having sex, talking about that with your partner at the time when you still didn't engage in one, most of people will agree, is one of the most difficult parts in a serious relationship. You don't want to move too fast and ruin everything, and if you wait for too long, you start thinking that your partner probably grew comfortable with that kind of relationship and you don't want to mess things up by bringing up such a big change. "Golden middle" is probably the best time to ask, but almost nobody gets it right. And even people who manage to do it are rarely so lucky for that relationship to be just as good in other, equally important-or even more important-aspects.

With Stuart and Lucy, it was nothing like that. It was much more complicated. Even after seven months of dating, neither of them even tried to bring that up. They were getting along great, were there for each other, had fun, but they never talked about having sex.

Of course, only because they didn't talk about that, doesn't mean that they didn't think about that.

Stuart knew how insecure Lucy probably feels about that, despite the fact that they never talked about that. He had no problems taking things slow: he was happy that he even had a girlfriend, especially great girlfriend like Lucy. He didn't feel any special urge to do so: she was pretty, but he never saw her in a revealing clothing or something that would arouse him so much that he would be in temptation.

No matter what some people may think about her, Lucy wasn't stupid, even less naive. She knew what sex was, that people have it, like having it, she knew how they have it. She knew all that stuff, despite never having one herself.

She also knew that she was supposed to feel some sort of an urge to have sex, but all of her life she had so many other things on her mind, so many concerns and fears, that she never felt it-not even in puberty. But with Stuart, it was different. After seven months of dating, she felt much less concerned and scared while she was with him, if not at all.

Afte six months, she started... watching him. However, she didn't feel nothing more than that-no arousal, desire, nothing. But again, how could she when she would usually see him in that baggy clothes of his?

Despite how strange this may sound, Lucy was actually thinking about that more than Stuart. It was in her nature to think a lot, to even overthink lots of things-which was one, but not the only one, cause of her problems.

Sometimes, she would wonder. She would wonder how would it feel to actually do "it" with him. She trusted him, knew that he would never hurt her and that he would do anything for her. If that was so, how else could it feel if not good, basicly excellent, she thought.

Also, she would sometimes caught herself thinking about that while being right next to him, so close to him... and she would shiver. In a tstrangest way possible. Not in a good, comforting way, but not in the completely bad, discomforting way either. As time was going by, when that feeling would appear, it was becoming harder and harder for Lucy to get rid of it, to calm herself down. It was like those shivers couldn't disappear no matter what she would try.

That night didn't seem like "the night", however. Not at all.

They went out for a dinner and a walk. Then, at about nine pm, they arrived at his apartment to watch a movie. They were sitting on the couch in a living room. His appartment was small and not the nicest one, but she didn't care about that, as long as she had him. It was nothing new at that point of their relationship, but this time it felt... different. Feeling of his hands holding him, his warm body pressed against hers, feeling of his warm breath against her lips and cheeks was making her to shiver again and again. And still, she wasn't afraid, she didn't want that to stop, she didn't want to leave-she, for the first time, only wanted to feel more of it.

"Did you like it?"

"Uhm?", Lucy frowned, confused for a next few seconds till she realized that was Stuart asking her did she like the movie. She then realized that the movie ended: credits were rolling on the screen, and it was close to eleven pm.

"A movie", he said.

"Oh. Yes, it was great. I love that it had a happy ending but still seemed serious and powerful."

"Me too", he said. "I like how they didn't male revenge seem like something good but in the same time didn't denie that it exists and that it can easily solve some problems."

"And the fact that they didn't make any character seem completely good or bad. Well, almost any character."

"Yes." She smiled. She still couldn't believe that she was able talk about her opinions and ideas with someone without fear or anxiety. She was still little afraid of the possibility that she may wake up one day as her old self, that something could set her off to her old condition, but in the same time, she didn't feel that happy for... a very long time. If not ever.

"It's late", she said, slowly pulling away from him. "I should go." Despite the fact that they were dating for seven months, they never staid at each other's place past twelve pm or slept at each other's place.

When she sat straight up on the couch, she felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of her neck, and she let out a moan.

"Are you OK?", Stuart asked softly, glaring at her, obviously worrying..

"Yes", she smiled, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand. Pain didn't go away, but it wasn't so bad anymore. "I just have a sore neck. I get it from time to time. It usually passes after a few minutes."

"I can give you a massage if you want", he said.

She glared at him in surprise.

"You know how to do that?"

"Yes. I lived at my grandmother's house for a few years as a teenager. She had problems with that so I sometimes had to massage her neck. She died. From heart attack, not the massage. The massage had nothing to do with it."

Lucy felt that well known anxiety again. They had some... phyisical contacts before, but this seemed... new. Simply... bigger than what they had before. But eventually, she reminded herself that Stuart would never harm her, or do something against her will; he simply couldn't. And he brought the Massage up for no other reason than to help her, to make her feel better. She knew that, she was sure. She never felt so much trust toward anyone her life.

"OK", she said, nodding her head.

Stuart crawled behind her and started gently pressing his fingers against the back of her neck. For some reason, when she first felt his fingers against her skin, those well known shivers increased and she moaned. However, soon enough, she felt pain disappearing and her body relaxing.

Till that moment, Stuart didn't even realize how smooth her skin was, how soft and warm it felt. He could even feel her heart pulsing, faster and faster with every second. He started pressing his fingers against her skin stronger, trying to feel more of that strangely addicting feeling. After a few minutes, he couldn't help but wonder how it would be to touch... other parts of her body.

It wasn't just lust, he knew it. He wanted to feel her, he wanted both of them to be happy, he wanted the two of them to, at least for a moment, become one.

But, he couldn't just ask her about that right away... could he?

Well, he can try something... right? Something small, almost non-important, just to see how she will react.

He slowly slid his hand under her T-shirt and gently lay it on her stomach, feeling a heat rushing up his body once he felt smoothness and warmth of her skin against her fingerd. Lucy felt her heart beating even faster and cold sweat rolling down her skin. She never experienced something like that before and hundreds of questions kept popping up on her mind. But she tried to stay calm. She knew that Stuart loved her, that he would never hurt her. Without moving his hand, Stuart pressed his lips against hers. She felt warmth and wetness of his lips and she felt a little bit calmer at that point. It didn't take long for her to start playing along, pressing her lips against his, their tongues licking each other's lips occasionally, sometimes brushing together. They kissed before, but that was different, much different, in a way thar neither of them could quite describe. After few minutes of slow kissing, he pressed his fingers harder against her skin. She moaned, but didn't back off-she simply couldn't. His touches sent jolts running down the lower part of her stomach, intense but pleasant feeling, something that she never experienced before-or, at least, didn't experience for a very long time. She moaned his name in a mixture of pleasure and anticipation, still keeping her lips pressed against his, only to be surprise by what she did immediately after. He slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth, and touched the top of her tongue with his own. She felt shivers spreading down her throat, insides of her mouth felt like they were on fire. She moved her tongue away, but then slowly moved it closer tu Stuart's, and licked it. She knew that he liked it, because he moaned. She slowly wrapped her tongue around Stuart's, while he pressed his lips stronger against hers. He slowly slid his hand little bit upward, again sending shivers going through her body.

Soon after, he slowly moved his lips away from hers and lay his palm on her right thigh before sliding it down her right leg. She laid her head down on the couch, too weak to look him in the eyes right at that moment. Her knees started shaking again, cold but pleasant shivers were running down her skin, her limbs felt frozen and she felt slow but increasing heat in lower part of her stomach. What was happening to her?

When he slid his hand down to her ankle, he grabbed her shoe and removed it, slowly, putting it on the floor near by. He raised her jeans a little bit before pressing his warm lips against her skin. She gasped, biting her lower lip. She could feel the heat in lower part of her stomach increasing. He slowly trailed his kisses lower, toward her foot. He bit the edge of her sock with his teeth and slowly slid the sock off her foot. She gasped at the feeling of cold air against her skin. She bit her lower lip again, trying to control... whatever she was feeling at that point. She had no clear idea what would happen if she wouldn't control herself either: she just felt a need to do so.

Stuart did the same with her left foot, then quickly removed his sneakers and socks too. He slowly leaned his face-no, his whole body-closer to hers, and she felt his warm breath against her lips, heat of his whole body pressed against her. Lucy started breathing slowlier and heavier, and she felt a small but pleasant pressure in lower part of her stomach-like something warm and wet started pooling inside of her. Heat which she felt there started spreading down the area between her legs. Stuart pressed his lips against hers again, and they continued kissing. Stuart wasn't sure was he able to handle it anymore: his heart was beating incredibly fast, he felt pulsing in the back of his head, his cock was already rock hard (he tried Lucy not to notice that) and pre cum already creamed his underwear. He put his hand on Lucy's right thigh and squeezed it tightly. She moaned, but didn't pull away. He slowly moved his lips away from hers and grabbed the bottoms of her T-shirt and started rolling it up her body, as slow and gentle as possible. Lucy felt cold air against her skin, soft fabric of her T-shirt sliding up her body. Stuart bit his lower lip when he saw the upper part of her body, nude, in front of him. He finally took the T-shirt completely off of her, putting it on the coffee table, his eyes widening at the sight of her small but firm breasts, her smootgh skin and flat stomach. Realizing that she was partially naked, Lucy put her hands over her chest, suddenly shy again, looking like she wasn't completely comfortable with looking Stuart in the eyes at that moment.

Figuring how Lucy must have felt at that moment, Stuart gave her a warm, assuring look.

"It's OK", he said before gently touching her right hand. "Nothing to be ashamed or scared about. Believe me."

He gently slid her right arm off of her chest, then did the same with her left hand, revealing her breasts in black lace bra. He put his right index finger on her stomach, just above her navel, then gently slid it up and pressed it against her bra buckle. Lucy felt her nipples hardening in mixture of expectation and delight, moment before Stuart undid her bra and slid it off of her, getting a clear look at her breasts. He tried not to make his arousal obvious, but couldn't do much about it. He removed his own T-shirt and put it aside, then laid next to Lucy on the couch and gently pressed his lips against hers again. They kissed for a few minutes, slowly, without pressure to do more than kissing, both of them enjoying in innocence and deliciousness of the moment, till Stuart slowly moved his lips away from Lucy's and looked her in the eyes.

"I... I would like to try something", he said. "Would you mind?"

She felt her knees shaking again.

She didn't know why, but she was sure that it wasn't because of a fear. But she nodded her head.

Stuart pressed his warm soft lips against her right breast, kissing it gently. He felt her skin pulsing against his lips due to her heart thundering against her chest, smoothness and warmth of her skin. Lucy felt small but increasing wetness between her legs, and she let out a moan. It was something she thought she would never experience, although she knew that every woman feels that; something repeatedly skewed by her fears and compulsions, something wild and romantic in the same time. She thought she would never experience it, but now when she did, she knew-she was sure-that there is no going back. And she liked it.

Lucy gently put her right hand on a bulge that was tenting Stuart's pants. He moaned, feeling a pleasure rushing through his body at the touch, lust now so evident that he felt numbness in the back of his neck. Even through the fabric of his pants, she was able to feel his rock hard lenght pulsing delightfully against her warm palm. She felt her knees shaking even more and she moaned his name, pressing her palm and fingers against his bulge harder. He started kissing her even more passionately, pressing her teeth against his skin. She bit sher lower lip, trying to hold back scream of both pain and pleasure that threatened to escape her lips. She started pulling her hand up and down his length-slow at first, very slow and gentle, till first few drips of her juices dripped out, sliding down her skin and creaming her panties. She rolled her eyes, almost fainting, finally feeling that wonderful feeling for the first time in her life. She pressed her hand against his bulge harder, making him gasp, and started furiously rubbing it up and down. He stopped kissing her and jerked his head backward, trying not to faint due to a wave of an upcoming pleasure.

"Oh... Lucy...", he moaned while drops of sweat started rolling down his chest and back. Something a way he moaned her name made Lucy feel burning sensation in lower part of her stomach. She licked her lips and stopped rubbing his bulge, pressing her thumb and an index finger against the cold metal of his zipper, unzipping his pants. She saw his cock pressing against the white fabric of his underwear. She was so close to see it, all of it. She pressed her tongue against it, licking the fabric pressed over his manhood, feeling it pulsing, it's increasing warmth pressing against her tongue, it felt like an explosion of pleasure tastes in her mouth. Finally, Stuart couldn't stand anymore and he lost balance, landing down on the couch, on his back. He had no idea that that was exactly what she wanted.

Smiling lustfully at him, Lucy locked an eye contact with Stuart, and grabbed the bottoms of his underwear, sliding them and his pants down to his ankles. She finally saw it. It was still hardening in pleasure, pre cum dripping down it's red swollen head and balls. She put her hand around it, finally feeling it's smooth skin and warm pre cum, it's pulsing and warmth, feeling that made her clit swell . She pressed her fingers harder against it, making a trail of warm shivers go down Stuart's spine and heat spread between his thighs. He felt strong but pleasant pressure in his balls, spreading up to his cock, and all that he felt moments ago increasing with every second, his body shaking while large drops of cold sweat kept rolling down his heated body. He tried to tell her what was going to happen, to warn her, but he was too weak-not to mention that his mind soon went blank. He came, hot cum running down his cock and balls, some of it dripping on Lucy's hand. She moaned softly, feeling it rolling down her skin. Stuart opened his eyes and raised his head, looking at her, afraid that this could scare her or something, but her facial expression looked nothing like that. If anything, it was curious.

She slowly moved her hand toward her mouth and pressed her tongue against it, slowly licking his cum off of it. She felt his warm cum sliding down her throat, it's bittersweet taste in her mouth, her insides twisting due to a pleasure that taste provided to her. Once she finished, she looked at him again, lust evident in her eyes more than ever. She moved her head toward his crotch, pressing her tongue against his balls and moving it up and down his cock, licking his cum, slowly so she could enjoy in every bit of it's taste, causing him to harden again. Soon, she wrapped her lips against Stuart's cock, sucking hard on it. She wanted, no, she needed to feel it inside of herself, in her mouth at least, she needed to taste his cum again. He started moaning her name erotically and moving his hips up and down, trying to get as much as friction possible on his swollen member. She pressed her pussy against his right leg, feeling his leg pressing against it, sliding up and down and moving soft fabric of her lace panties against it. Soon, Stuart came, cumming in her mouth, his cum sliding slowly down her throat, his body shaking uncontrollably, simulating her, till she slowly moved her lips away off of his cock and jerked her head backwards, cum rolling down her lips and breasts, while she continued rubbing her pussy hard against his leg in desperate need for release, till she finally came too. It was somethhing that she never felt before: thousands of pleasant warm shivers going through her, massaging every part of her body, her mind going blank, pleasure ripping through every single muscle in her body. Finally, she felt free, like she had no care or problem in a world, finally, after all those years, she wasn't concerned, she wasn't afraid, she didn't feel guilty, she felt good, better than ever-that was all she felt.

Of course, being new at that, she couldn't stand such an intensity and, like Stuart, she lost the balance, landing down on the couch, on her back. She wasn't aware of that till few seconds later, when that great feeling finally stopped.

Stuart climbed on top of her, looking her in the eyes.

"You OK?", he asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes", she grinned before sliding her panties down. "Never better."

She pressed her lips against his neck, sending a trail of wet warm kisses down his neck and chest. Stuart pressed his body against hers, sucking hard on her neck. She felt his cock rubbing against her warm wet pussy, and it didn't take long for him to harden again. She felt that, and she felt that now well known shivers spreading down her spine again, her moist folds swelling at the feeling. Lucy moaned softly, but didn't stop kissing him as he started rubbing his cock up and down her pussy, feeling that she likes that. Eventually, she did stop kissing him and laid her head down on the couch, moaning in pleasure. He stopped kissing her too, but continued with his little game, watching her naked body reveling in pleasure. He would even enter her a little from time to time, but then quickly back off, teasing her. However, after barely few minutes, he realized that she couldn't hold it for very long, so he entered her, pressing the head of his cock against her hymen, causing moan of both pain and pleasure to escape her lips.

"Are... are you sure that you want to do this?", he asked her.

She looked at him, unsure about what to say. It could hurt, no, it will hurt... it would hurt badly... but... I want him... I want to feel him... I want him to feel me... I want both of us to feel happy.

"Yes", she whispered, nodding her head, trying to hide fear evident in her voice.

"Are you sure? For real?"

She nodded her head, her eyes shut, her insides twisting at preparation. He pressed his cock harder against her hymen, pulling it strong against it, till he broke it, causing him to enter her completely. She felt terrible, cold feeling of pain between her legs, and she screamed in pain, trying to hold back tears. Stuart gently hold her right hand, without saying a word, and soon felt her breathing steadying slowly. He thought about staying still for a while, but decided to keep going, afraid that maybe, it could hurt her even more if he waits for too long. He kept pulling in and out of her, slowly and carefully, holding her hand gently for next several minutes, till she relaxed, her pain disappearing. Than he started moving in and out of her faster, his rock hard pulsing cock rubbing against her hard clit, his pre cum dripping inside of her. Soon, she started screaming again-this time in pleasure. She couldn't believe what pain she felt only few minutes again.

It didn't take long for her to come again, shaking and bouncing up and down with her hips, enjoying in every inch of his rock hard pulsing length inside of her, her juices rolling down his dick, her walls tightening against his length. That proved to be too much for Stuart-he felt burning sensation between his thighs and explosion of pleasure in his gut, and he came too, cumming inside of Lucy as he moaned her name.

Afterward, he pulled out of her, lying next to her on the couch. He waited till she calmed down, her breathing steadying. She laid her head on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

She didn't know a lot about that kind of stuff, but she felt that she would probably never find better moment to finally tell him what she was planning to say.

"I love you, Stuart."

By a look on his face, the way he blushed and the way he looked at her, she immediately realized two things. First, that no other girl had ever said that to him, and second, that he was going to remember that moment forever.

He leaned his face closer to hers and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Maybe I should sleep here tonight."

"Maybe", Stuart said before kissing her gently on the lips again.

People say that there is no perfection. That nothing can be perfect. Not a single object, person or a moment.

Both of their lives were far from perfect. But what they felt that night, while laying on the couch, he holding her in his arms...

Neither of them could think of a better word to describe how that felt.

Maybe no person is perfect. But two unperfect persons can easily create perfection.


End file.
